kakasaku me enamore de mi sempai
by kane 092
Summary: El nombre de Naciones Unidas , acuñado por el Presidente de los Estados Unidos Franklin D. Roosevelt, se utilizó por primera vez el 1 de enero de 1942, en plena segunda guerra mundial, cuando representantes de 26 naciones aprobaron la Declaración de las Naciones Unidas , en virtud de la cual sus respectivos gobiernos se comprometían a seguir luchando juntos contra las Potencias
KAKASAKU

ME ENAMORE DE MI SEMPAI

CAP 1

Hola soy sakura senju soy la hija mayor de tsunade y tengo 19 años ella es una kunoichi especialista en ninjutsus médicos y extremadamente poderosa es líder de konoha donde vivimos con mis hermanas y esta es mi historia- conozcan a mis hermanas temari ino tenten y hinata y heredamos las habilidades de mi madre y estamos entrenando para entrar al escuadrón de elite especial anbu

Mi hermana ino senju tiene 17 años especialista en jutsu transferencia de mente y es muy buena cada vez lo hace mejor

Mi hermana tenten senju tiene 16 y se especializa en armas

Mi hermana hinata senju ella es mi hermana menor y tiene 15 años ella es un poco tímida pero es muy fuerte su especialidad es el puño suave y puede ver los puntos de chacra así que es muy difícil Luchar con ella

Mi hermana temari senju ella utiliza jutsus de viento muy poderosos

Tsunade nuestra madre es muy fuerte líder de konoha y comándate de los escuadrones especiales anbu en donde queremos ingresar y solo los Jounin con experiencia en combate pueden entrar

Por ultimo uno de los escuadrones de anbu más temidos de konoha y sus alrededores liderados por su capitán hatake kakashi-"y de quien me enamoro perdidamente desde la primera vez que lo veo"

En la oficina de la hokague shizune en cuanto regresen kakashi y yamato de la misión diles que vengan a mi oficina si mi lady no deben de tardar ellos están a unas horas de regresar y sakura también regresara pronto con el pergamino que solicitaste

Al fin llegaron kakashi yamato terminaron su última misión con éxito

Kakashi entregaras tu atuendo de anbu entrenaras a un grupo especial de jounin que ingresaran a los escuadrones especiales de anbu en los que están mis chicas y tú eres el indicado por eso te escogí a ti porque eres mi mejor hombre y tu yamato lideras el escuadrón RO entendido

Kakashi si señora siendo sus pupilas tienen que ser muy fuertes y hábiles y los chicos también sobretodo esos dos los primos uchiha

Yamato para mi será un honor dirigir el escuadrón del sempai

Te sorprenderás lo fuerte que son y lo mucho que han crecido dijo la rubia de ojos avellana de echo una de ellas está por llegar esta en una misión es mi hija mayor sakura ya te darás cuenta cuanto a crecido

Y por cierto los chicos uchiha están por llegar de su entrenamiento especial llegan esta tarde

En ese momento entra una peli rosa a la oficina de tsunade Mad… mi lady ya regrese de la misión y ella observa a un peli plateado que esta junto a un peli castaño y susurra sorprendida cielos ese es kakashi sensei es muy guapo más de lo que recordaba.

Tsunade sama traje el pergamino que me encargaste sin ningún problema

El peli plateado que está en una esquina observándola "iner= como ha crecido ella es un ángel que proteger para siempre" pero que tonterías piensas no debes enamorarte de ella va hacer tu estudiante además debe tener novio)

Kakashi sale de sus pensamiento y le dice a sakura nos vemos en los campos de entrenamiento a las 10 de la mañana

Desaparece en una nube de humo

Sakura que da a solas en la oficina de su madre la rubia dice kakashi va hacer tu sempai él es mi mejor guerrero así que espero que le aprendas mucho sobre todo porque él es muy estricto y no se las pondrá nada fácil den lo mejor de si

Más tarde en parque de cerezos aparecen dos jóvenes apuestos uno rubio y peli negro azulado son los primos uchiha

Naruto uchiha hemos regresado primo

Sasuke hm

El rubio dice konoha no ha cambiado nada quisiera comer un poco de ramen

El pelinegro azulado dice deja de perder el tiempo y entremos a la academia para reunirnos con los demás

Dentro del salón es tan los muchachos kiba sai lee shino shikamaru sasuke y naruto escuche que el sensei de esta clase es el legendario hatake kakashi que es muy estricto y que no todos resisten su entrenamiento

Sasuke hm eso no es nada pan comido

Lee que es un apasionado con el entrenamiento dice que el entrenamiento es juventud

Shikamaru esto va hacer problemático es el

El peli plateado entra dice nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento en 1 hora

Desaparece en una nube de humo

En casa de las chica temari dice así que ya conoces al sensei

Sakura si nuestra madre dice que es muy estricto que le aprendamos y el sensei dijo que nos veía en 1 hora en los campos de entrena miento

Ino escuche que los chicos regresaron de su entrena miento así que su pongo que los veremos allá

Hinata pues vamos

Tenten ok

En los campo de entrenamiento kakashi les da la bienvenida estos son los campos de entrenamiento anbu entrenaran con uno de mis subordinados los primeros comiencen

Naruto sakura en el siguiente grupo con migo para el siguiente combate y veré sus habilidades

Hayate comienza los combates mientras los demás observan

Al cabo de 2 horas el grupo que entra al combate son sakura naruto y kakashi- él dice veamos qué tan fuertes se han vuelto

Naruto ya vera que tan fuerte me he vuelto sempai

Sakura ya vera que tan fuerte soy sempai

El peli plateo ya lo veremos

CONTINUARA


End file.
